


The Minis

by Oh_Contrary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, snacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Contrary/pseuds/Oh_Contrary
Summary: A collection of Klance drabbles  caused by all my enabler friends.





	The Minis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadiSadi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadiSadi/gifts), [inkspottedandbrokenhearted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkspottedandbrokenhearted/gifts).



> Jen said me and Lyndi couldn't romance and, since I'm the keith of our relationship I threw down a gauntlet and now apparently i'm writing spite fluff.
> 
> There's no more Tay fluff than spite fluff.
> 
> Anywho, let's go!
> 
> besos from space-os  
> ~Tay

It was oftentimes hard to tell time in space, but no matter how you looked at it, it was late. The castle was well into its night cycle. The lights were low and the halls quiet. Nevertheless, here they were, laying side by side on the observation deck floor. Lance lay on his stomach as he gigged into a bowl of the ice cream Coran had made while Keith lay on his back, raiding the stash of odd little sandwich cookies, tossing them and catching them in his mouth. Suddenly, he sat up, tilted his head back, and set one on the tip of his nose, holding until it balanced before letting go.    
  
Lance burst out laughing and Keith tried not to join in, the little circle of the cookie wobbling in place. Lance sat up and grabbed his little orange communicator.    
  
"Stay just like that," he ordered, opening the camera and snapping a photo. He looked at it and smiled. "That's a good one," he said, watching as Keith let the cookie fall off his nose and into his hand. He popped it in his mouth and reached for the device. Lance handed it over, scooting until their knees touched.    
  
Keith laughed at his image on the phone.    
  
"I look ridiculous," he said, tapping the screen as if to delete it.    
  
"No," Lance said, reaching for the communicator. Keith turned away, holding it out of reach.   
  
"I look dumb!"   
  
"You look adorable!"   
  
"What?" Keith said, pausing just enough for Lance to reach across his body, setting one hand by his thigh on the other side of his lap as the other grabbed the communicator.    
  
"I love you like this," Lance said fondly, looking down at the picture.   
  
"You love me like this?" Keith repeated, leaning close to Lance where he was stretched over his lap.    
  
Lance blushed, scooting away and laying back down.    
  
"Y-yeah," he said quietly, staring up at the observation deck windows. "I... l love whatever these little late nights are. You're so relaxed and your smile opens up. You're silly and—” he rubbed his thumb against the communicator's edges. " — and it feels like it's just for me." He heard Keith lay back down beside him and looked over. Keith's face was as flushed as his felt.    
  
"I— I think it might be," Keith nearly whispered. "I think it's yours too. I think  _ I  _ might be—" he cut himself off, looking away. Lance rolled towards him, bending his legs until their knees touched.    
  
"Keith," he said softly, calling the other boy's attention to him. Keith looked at him, eyes full of eager nerves and simmering heat as he also rolled onto his side. 

  
"I love you like this." Lance said, voice shaking and fingers twitching towards where Keith's hands lay between them. "Like this and— and every other way too."   
  
Keith smiled, an easy, blinding thing that made Lance feel warm down to his toes. He took Lance's hand, entwining their fingers and pulling Lance's hand to his mouth to kiss his knuckles.    
  
"I love you too," he said easily. A slow smile curved Lance's lips. He scooted close, trapping their joined hands between them as he aligned their bodies. He pressed his forehead to Keith's, brushing their noses together. Keith leaned in the last inch, brushing his lips against Lance's in a kiss so gentle Lance nearly doubted it happened. Luckily, Keith chose to prove it again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [tumblr](https://profoundprincessface.tumblr.com/) to watch me curate memes or yell about Voltron or support me via [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/A1751V8Y) and help me write more stuff!
> 
> Don't forget to check out [jenners1207](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenners1207/pseuds/jenners1207) and [Masques,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masques/pseuds/Masques) who Jen also challenged and is writing alternates of the prompts!


End file.
